Typically, a rear-view mirror is fitted inside with a large number of plastic and metallic components, and even some electric components such as electrochrome mirror systems, glass heaters, mirror glass actuators, powerfold actuators, side marker indicators, puddle lights, blinker lights, wireharnesses, circuits, etc. Consequently, and due to the fact that AM/FM antennas have a large wavelength, and thus the antennas are large in size, the prior-art techniques for AM/FM antennas were not successful in achieving an AM/FM antenna that could fit inside the rear-view mirror of a vehicle while keeping a good performance of the antenna in terms of bandwidth, gain and efficiency.